Welcomed Surprise
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: Randy Orton comes home one day and finds three notes that lead him to his bed room where a surprise is waiting for him. Randy/Wade. Rated T/M. More warnings inside.


**This is an old story I wrote ages ago, I think it was at the beginning of 2013, possibly even earlier. Anyway, I sent it to my mate and she sent it to hers, they both said they liked it, so I had the craziest thought to actually post it. I think I made this for Christmas in 2012...Sorry, I ramble on about things XD**

**Warning(s): Slash. MxM. Rated T/M. Use of sex toy(dildo) and gag. Nothing detailed, but I'm keeping it at M just in case. Randy/Wade. Oneshot. **

Randy Orton sighed once he entered his home, leaning against the closed-door, he looked up at the pale ceiling.

The Vipers day had been anything but good, not only did he lose his match against Daniel, but his ex-wife had showed up and rubbed it in that he didn't have anyone anymore. It stung, not helping that his former lover had then gone off with his best friend to have a date, thus the approx predator had come here; to his house to spend another night by himself...

Suddenly, Randy's steel-blue eyes connected with a small, yellow sticky-note.

"What the hell?" Frowning, he tilted his head to the side, knowing that he hadn't put it there eariler the s'morning. Walking over to the where the note was, which was located by the stairs, Randy took hold of it, scanning the area around him just in case the person who had put the note there was still in his house.

_'Dear Orton,' _the note read. _'We've got you a little toy to play with...'_

The frown on Randy's face only deepened as re-read the message a few times before looking up the stairs; his eyes catching sight of a small orange sticky-note this time on the wall up stairs, the Viper figured he would humor whoever this was and go see what it read.

Grumbling slightly, it didn't take more than a moment to reach the top of the stairs and to grab the second note; which was in different handwriting._  
_

_'We've played with it a little already, but made sure not to break it for you...' _There was an arrow on the bottom of the note which pointed towards Randy's room.

"Okay..." Randy said as he wondered over towards his bed room door. He was in two minds of whether to open the door or call the police.

However, there was yet another note on the door, this one was purple and had thick, red ink on it - again - in different handwriting.

_'Don't forget; Good boys share...Enjoy...' _Randy figured he should open the door after reading the note, his hand took hold of the handle and then he pushed the door wide open.

What Randy saw shocked him...

There, on his bed, was none other than Wade Barrett. The former leader of Nexus was tied to the Viper's bed by handcuffs, Wade's arms were spread out above his head and his ankles bound to the bottom. Wade had a gag in his mouth, a dog collar around his neck (that had a chain attached to the bed), and lower in/on his body was a vibrating dildo deep inside his erect cock.

Wade's throbbing member was leaking lube, blood and cum.

The Brit's head was back against the pillows, his throat exposed like the rest of him, his eyes closed as if he hadn't even heard Randy open the door. Randy's throat went dry at the sight before him, his dick twitching as the fabric around it became too tight for comfort.

Without really thinking about it, Randy began to undress, not taking much time to shed his clothes before he was completely naked. His steel-blue eyes watching as his unaware victim withered and moaned in pleasure as the dildo continued to vibrate inside him. A bronze hand took hold of the sex toy, pulling it out quickly before tossing it to the floor.

Glossy, green eyes half-opened in question as to why the pleasure had stopped, only to widen as they caught sight of Randy Orton standing there watching him. Wade jumped a little, wiggling about on the bed; clearly wanting the gag out of his mouth so he could speak freely. A light red shade came across Wade's cheeks as he realised he was fully hard in front of the viper, trying his best to cover himself up.

Taking pity on the small Brit, Randy undid the gag from behind Wades head.

"Thank god it's you, I thought they'd come back!" Wade panted, finding it hard to control his words thanks to his throbbing cock. Randy tilted his head, his hand running from Wade's mouth and down to his stomach; resting it there for now. "The Shield brought me here, and they bloody did this to me!" Wade yelled, looking Randy in the eye, not realising that the Viper's hand was now traveling down to his cock until - - Wade's head snapped back as Randy's hand took hold of his member, stroking it and teasing the stretched entrench with his thumb.

Wade groaned loudly and automatically thrust his hips up into The Viper's hand, the blush on the Brit's face growing as he couldn't help but want Randy's hand to continue pumping him. It wasn't long before Wade's thrust became more reckless and his panting becoming heavier as he neared the orgasmic pleasure he so desperately needed. Wade finally cummed all over his cock and Randy's hand, his eyes going half-shut as he did. They glanced to Randy a moment later.

"Why did you do that?" He asked weakly.

Randy chuckled, straddling the younger man of only a few months. Not caring to lubricate his throbbing dick as he penetrated Wade without a second thought, hearing a high-pitched scream come from Wade because the dildo had been much, much, smaller in size than Randy's actual dick.

"Because bad boys don't share." With that, he fucked Wade into the mattress over and over again, feeding the Brit their cum and letting him suck the Viper off now and then; Wade had turned into the new Mrs Orton for Randy to enjoy anyway he wanted...


End file.
